


Possession

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dom/sub, Gags, It's demon sex guys, M/M, Spanking, Virgin Sacrifice, belt spanking, its aggressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: when Light’s family finds out he’s Kira, they perform a ritual killing to purify the demon from his body. Light’s final thoughts are a plea to make a deal with whatever’s listening so he can come back to life and finish his work as Kira. Good thing a certain demon is always listening for virgin sacrifices and it just so happens Light’s been too busy to, well, get busy. But will Light be able to pay the demon’s big price to get back in the mortal world?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an old dn kinkmeme prompt that asked for Light to be a virgin sacrifice to L, and then of course I tinkered with it until I got the fic to something I liked a little better. Not really high art, but its fun I think.

Sayu, on the floor, stared at the TV with a flat expression. Like her mother and father on the couch behind her, the weight of what had been done leeched joy away from her.

“It was right, wasn’t it?” Sayu looked over her shoulder to her father. Blood was caught in his mustache; there hadn’t been time, from the family coming inside to him sitting on the couch, to wash it away. “We did the right thing, didn’t we?”

Her mother swallowed and stood, wiping her hands on her dress. Beneath her fingernails were dark crescent moons – dirt, skin, and the same blood as dirtied her husband’s face. A nervous mania puttered her mother into the kitchen. Neither parent answered Sayu, who crossed her arms over her knees and sighed. On the television, a newscaster reported a new slew of Kira deaths; on the couch, her father let out a deep, low sob. The sounds churned together.

Yes, they had done the right thing. Sayu had to believe that, otherwise her family’s actions would never settle in her head. Hadn’t her grandmother always said that Light was _different_? Marked by the kitsune, the fox demon, with his auburn hair and cleverness. It was only a matter of time before his soul gave over to such darkness. That was what her parents told her as they lifted her brother’s limp body into the car, bound around his lean arms and legs. The demon in Light made him do terrible things – killing, her father said, in the name of false justice – and now they had to purify him.

“This is forgiveness,” her father said at the altar made of fox bones, above Light’s sobbing face. “This is how we forgive you, for doing evil. For letting the demon take hold of you.”

To hear Light’s cries, the way he squirmed and screamed as the long ceramic dagger plunged into him, was a cancer in Sayu’s memory. Slowly, she knew, such a vision would eat and destroy her. For the time being, she stared at the TV and rubbed her eyes. There wasn’t much else inside her except tiredness.

…

Fear coursed through Light as the dagger plunged into him – a pain as indescribable as it was all-consuming – at the thought of his life unfinished. Shouts for help, pleas to his family’s sympathies, nothing brought rescue. His last thoughts floated over the dark tidal wave of death: a deal with whatever would help him.

_Please. Help me finish what I started and I’ll give you anything you want._

Light died bleeding out on a bed of fox bones and dirt. His heart stopped and his lungs stilled. And yet something heard him, out in the great beyond, and smelled his blood as it trickled down to them.

“Fuck!” The word shot out of Light as his final breath filled his lungs again. His eyes flew open and took in his dark surroundings. Chest heaving, he ran his hands over his chest – naked and covered in scar tissue – until they landed in his lap. He was on a large circular mattress, covered from the waist down by a thick red velvet comforter and sleek, cool sheets. Around him was a room with all the opulent sterility of an expensive hotel room. It was bathed in crimson shades that warmed Light even as fear still ran in his veins.

“How does it feel?” A languid, low voice trailed into Light’s ears and he looked from his lap up into dark eyes. “To die, I mean. I’ve never done it.”

“It hurt,” Light said. He watched the figure, cataloguing the black curls, the angular jaw, the loose clothes, while pushing himself backward into the pile of pillows. “Who are you?”

“Hm.” Spindly fingers tapped against the walls. “Lots of people call me lots of names. You can call me L.”

“Did you hear me?” Light tugged on the sheets. His insides twisted as L came closer, sat on the bed, and put his hand over the outline of Light’s ankle. “I meant it. I can’t leave things unfinished. I’ll do whatever it takes to go back.”

“I know,” L said. His movements were slick, touching Light with all the ease of water running over fingers. Up his hand went from ankle to calve, to rest his palm flat over Light’s knee. “Or, better, I understand. The desperate urge to work and shape the world, well, I’ve felt that a thousand fold. But you’re asking for a deal that has a heavy price, and I’m unsure you can handle it.”

“Then you don’t understand,” Light said. His heart flashed in anger; didn’t this thing know who he was? What he stood to finish if he came back? “My work. My new world. You don’t understand how important.”

Two fingers touched his lips, stopping Light and bringing his attention solely to L. Up close, twin horns split the tumble of black hair and rose in two deep red curves. Light wanted to touch them and feel their reality. It was the only way he’d know that where he was, what was in front of him, that any of that was true.

“I understand what you’ve been doing, little Kira,” L said. “You’ve been naughty, killing people in the name of justice, and your daddy caught you. He’s just unlucky that your blessed body was virgin, otherwise I might not have heard you call out. But I hear virgin sacrifices.” He touched one of the scars across Light’s stomach. “I healed your wounds. But you’re not alive. Not yet.”

“I can give you a thousand evil souls,” Light said. “I kill bad people, criminals. Isn’t that what demons eat?”

Light swallowed and his spit traveled as a lump down his throat. He had made progress killing criminals as Kira, using the Death Note to his advantage. He even bent the death god, Ryuk, into helping him with the promise of apples. He wasn’t naughty, and his father simply overreacted. But all those things being true didn’t stop his chest clenching as L held him. In fact, the nearer he came, the hotter Light burned.

“I don’t want a thousand souls,” L said into Light’s ear. He shook his head, curls soft on Light’s cheek. “I want yours. In return for the _enormous_ favor you ask of me, I want all of you.” His hands clasped onto Light’s hips. “But first, I must make sure that you’re worth all the power I’d be expending.”

Between his teeth, Light worried his lip. What L offered him, now, was all the terrible things he denied himself in life. Temptations that a true god wouldn’t fall to: perversion of the body, submission of himself. And yet – he couldn’t get back to his work without allowing such indulgence.

His legs fell apart and welcomed L between them, who plastered himself down the front of Light. Even in the rangy form L took now, he was a heavy stone above Light – full of a power he couldn’t fathom. But Light wanted that power, to help him and his cause. Inhaling through his nose, Light released his lip.

“If you have to,” he said, “then I’ll go through whatever test you have.”

L clamped his mouth over Light’s throat, sucking there while Light thrashed. The pressure was magnificent as was the pinning of his hips to the bed. Flexing fingers into the soft flesh, L slowly let the swelled skin go and left behind a throbbing hickey. He smiled a thin-lipped scythe up his gaunt face. A strange confidence came over Light, perhaps stemming from the mark L made on him. He reached up and stroked his hand over the left horn. From the back of his throat, L groaned.

“They’re so,” Light paused, at a loss for the right word. “They’re so solid. Like bone.”

“They’re more solid than bone,” L said. “Bones break. These will not.” He kissed over Light’s throat, careful to avoid the hickey, and trailed to the dip in his collarbone. “You’re trembling. Not very godlike to tremble, little Kira.”

“I’m not little,” Light bit back, although his shivers didn’t stop.

“To me,” L said, his hot breath rolling over Light, “you are infinitesimal. I have lived and had so much more than you’ll ever know. I am larger than all things. Powerful beyond imagination. I am a demon who lives on the misery of the world, and there is more misery than can be conceived. So yes, little Kira, baby fox, kitten, you are little to me. And I will remind you of your true place.”

His mouth trailed down further and Light, on instinct, dropped his hands into the dark curls. Wrenching with all his strength, he threw L away by the horns and the demon bellowed. The sound was a bell rung through the tower of Light’s body. Violence shook his limbs until around them wrapped leather cuffs. They secured to each other, locking his wrists only a few centimeters apart. Away from him flew the comforter, the sheets, and left Light naked on the bed. Smoke rose from where L was tossed to the floor and soon, the demon rose too. His clothes vanished and left only the naked threat of his body.

“I told you,” L said, tilting his head in quiet observation of Light. “You have been very naughty. And I am a very strict Daddy.”

His fingers flicked and forces invisible to the eye flipped Light onto his stomach. L gripped him by the biceps and lifted Light’s arms as the cuff’s chain connected itself into the wall.

Light yanked at the chain but found the give not enough to free himself. His head spun from the heat building in his guts and the sudden show of power from L. Horror shook together with arousal as the full weight of what he’d given himself over to fell on Light. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw L locking his legs apart with a long metal bar.

“What are you going to do to me?” Light asked. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Yes,” L said. His voice was rough, his eyes growing syrupy. He looked intoxicated. “There are so many ways I’m going to fuck you.”

His hand came down in sharp slap against Light’s behind. Yelping, Light dropped his face into the pillows and tried to curl away. The spreader bar prevented his agency, and another smack landed on him. They were not gentle but he couldn’t call them cruel. L spanked him with precision born of attention, focus, and at the tenth strike, Light almost arched into the hand spanking him. It was the sort of sword point focus he’d dreamed a perfect lover would have, though he expected such a dream to remain unfulfilled.

“Are you still there, kitten?” L ran his hand down Light’s back; the palm was a warm stone along the aching muscles. “You take a spanking so well. How long have you been hurting for this, hm? Someone to give your flesh discipline?”

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” Light spoke into his pillow. “You’re only doing this because you want it, not me.”

“Oh, Light.” Crouching at the bedside, L took Light’s chin between his fingers and forced his face from the pillow. “There’s no one to lie to. And all that blood rising to your backside, it says your body is yearning to be taken in hand.”

“I’m not lying,” Light said. His tongue flicked out and caught the tip of L’s thumb. Lust flared in the demon’s eyes and Light smiled. “I’ve never lied.”

“Hm,” L shook his head. “You’re very cute when you do it but Daddy knows when you’re lying.”

He snapped his other fingers, and a ring gag fell from midair into his hand. Light tried to jerk away, but his chin remained in L’s tight grip. The plastic fit against the rim of his lips and left him open, mouth stretched into a gasping hole. His breath echoed harshly as L secured the leather straps at the back of his head.

“You’ll tell me the truth,” L murmured in Light’s ear before leaving a gentle kiss to the shell. “Even if I have to turn your bottom bright red. Brats like my little Kira always break for Daddy.”

Light let out a muffled groan as his tongue lolled around. Pushing against the hard intrusion, he found no allowance to rest his jaw. Further exploration was halted as L spanked him and Light’s cry rang out. With nothing to act as an impediment, the noise was loud and aching. Another smack left him crying again until, bottom blistered and mouth wrenched wide, Light was reduced into only the deepest animal of himself. He sobbed, yelping with vulpine sharpness. Drool dripped off the gag; his eyes rolled in wild abandon. L spanked him, again and again, and Light pushed himself into the punishing hand. There was nothing to hold him back from finding more pleasure in the pain.

Stroking the back of Light’s thigh, L dug his nail into one hot red handprint he’d left. Light moaned, a tortured guttural sound, and curled his toes.

“Almost there, aren’t you?” L ran his hand up Light’s full length. “You wear so much armor. Hiding yourself in this horrible human body when there’s a ripe evil inside you. If you were mine, little Kira, I’d form you into a frightening sword, into a weapon molded in pleasure. Wouldn’t you love that, to be my murderous little toy?”

Choked moans warbled thought the plastic holding Light’s lips apart. Behind his closed eyes danced visions of what L promised – submission and power bonded together as he let the demon turn him inside out, fuck him in ways Light never even let himself dream about. L slid his finger into Light’s open mouth, teasing his writhing tongue with soft strokes. The demon’s skin didn’t burn but warmed the slick wet inside of Light’s cheeks, tongue, and teeth.

“Even now,” L continued above the chorus of Light panting, “you relish this penetration, don’t you? How long has your body dreamed of being fucked, entered and rearranged? Becoming more than the walled off garden?”

 _Ages,_ Light supplied in his mind. _All the time._ For that reason he remained untouched in his mortal life, the virginity that brought his death song to L’s ears. Since he was young, Light pursued his own material desire, and the Death Note had been an extension of that. Now, weightlessness bloomed in his stomach – his carnal desires met was never a future Light imagined.

L dragged his finger down over Light’s lip and chin, smearing him with his own pathetic spit. He reared back his hand and smacked the bruised ass in front of him, laughing at the garbled grunt Light let out.

“This bottom begs for a hand to hurt it. But I should test its mettle against another instrument, shouldn’t I?”

Expression burning with eagerness, Light nodded. L snapped his fingers and snatched from the air a belt. Doubling it over his fist until it made a perfect strap, L ran his full hand over Light’s back and held him still.

“This will hurt,” he said. “And you’ll love it.”

The first _thwack_ of the belt over Light’s skin was fire, brimstone, and brought a sore-throated moan out of his gagged mouth. Each strike that fell after it was its own terror. L aimed them over the web of handprints as though creating a work of art – and Light thrilled at being the art. Pain buzzed through his skin and sinew; overlapping spanks pushing out more tortured sobs.

“That’s my little Kira,” L praised him, striking the soft skin just under his cheeks. “Strong enough to take my hand and belt. Strong enough to feel pleasure in his pain.”

 _Yes_. He was strong. With every smack of leather on skin, his mind grew clearer and hotter like sand into glass. He was strong enough to belong to L, to be owned by such fearsome demon and bask in that ownership. When the final blow struck across his virgin thighs, Light wept. In the fire-blast of pain, his body reformed with L’s control into something resembling a home.

Fingers tangled into brown hair and yanked Light until his neck protested. He stared up into L’s face, and his eyes fluttered close as the demon laid a kiss on his forehead.

“When I take your gag off,” L said, “you will tell me the truth.”

He snapped his fingers, and the plastic vanished. With his hair still clutched in L’s hand and his jaw sore, Light burst into confession.

“I want to be owned, please,” he said. “I’ve always w-wanted it. Want someone to have me, hold me, and make me theirs. I want to be fucked into submission and spanked when I disobey and made whole again. It hurts. It hurts so much to be empty and I want to be full, Daddy. I want to be full of pain and full of you.”

“I know, kitten,” L said and his hand loosened, brushing Light’s bangs away. His palm clasped to his cheeks as L bent over Light. Their kiss matched L’s lips over Light’s, his forehead pressed to Light’s chin. Neck stretched to aching, bare bottom pulsing with marks of possession, Light opened his mouth with eagerness to L. Kissed, kissed, until he was warm in every corner of his body. Against his back was the caress of an erection, and his own rubbed into the sheets.

“You’re mine,” L sighed and the words seemed to write themselves in Light’s blood. “My possession. My little Kira. And I’ll hold you, put you in the submission you crave, and punish your disobedience. I will fill all of you until there’s no doubt who you belong to.”

“Yes,” Light cried into the kiss. “Yes, yes. Yours, Daddy. All yours.”

The hands running up his throat, caressing every swallow, came down as L slid his mouth over Light’s back. His kiss ended between two dimples just above the bruised behind and Light moaned, powerless to thrust back into hands gripping him. They parted his ass and L licked over his tight hole, teasing Light’s rim.

“Good,” L mumbled, lips skimming up over the mounds of spanked flesh. “So good for me.”

Light grunted as his ass was covered by kisses and bites. Fingers traced his ribs as they heaved and L pressed his palms over Light’s chest. The handcuffs unlocked from the wall and wrapped around to secure behind Light’s back. The pull hurt, a pleasing burn that brought Light into his senses and heightened the bliss of L touching kiss after kiss over his spine.

A hot hand circled his cock and stroked Light. It was a dizzying sensation – his body worked to a blistering froth that threatened to spill the more L touched him there. Mirrored in intensity was the warm, wet finger at his hole. Tears stung Light’s eyes as the finger pressed in.

“O-oh,” he whined, shivering as L caressed him in two intimate places. “I’ve n-never.”

“I know,” L said, his mouth against Light’s ear. “That’s why they jump to my fingers so easily, your pretty cock and tight hole. Do you feel how they respond when I touch them? It’s because your body knows who owns it.”

“Ha-a,” Light let out. Repetition built pleasure from discomfort and he rocked into L’s hands. His movements were bidden, controlled, by the demon leaving fresh suck marks along his throat. Light tipped his head back, letting L’s shoulder cushion it, and moaned as another finger breached him. Both inside, both wet and heated, the fingers curled and massaged his prostate. “A-a-ah! L!”

“Come,” L ordered. “Come for Daddy, little Kira.”

For a moment, Light couldn’t see. His body and mind froze in their comprehension and at his core, a star imploded. Pleasure flooded him – all areas run over in the wake of Light screaming his orgasm. Thrashing, he danced in L’s embrace while come shot from his cock and his hole pulsed around the fingers still inside him.

“OH!” Light sobbed. “Oh, ye- _s!_ ”

When L slowly withdrew his fingers, Light slumped forward. He was caught by the demon, cradled as L mounted Light on his cock. The tip popped into the relaxed hole, stretching it as Light groaned into the pillow. A stuffed sensation made his body pliant in submission – he was filled, just as his Daddy promised to fill him. Holding him by the hips, L fucked Light in his post-orgasmic haze. Moans and whimpers trilled between Light’s clenched teeth; his body welcomed, encouraged, the invasion L brought upon it. And when the demon pounded his cock hard on Light’s tender bouncing bottom, the ecstatic pain of his spanking reignited. By the time L came – shooting his come nestled deep within – the pleasure of being used triggered another orgasm in Light, who sobbed as L fucked him through the aftershocks.

Light never felt body-encompassing bliss before and it emptied him. L pulled out, come leaking both from his now-flaccid cock and from Light’s abused little hole. He slid an arm around Light and settled him on his back, handcuffs vanishing. Running a hand through the sweat-clumped locks, L let Light rest his head against the demon’s chest. When Light looked above, L’s horns glowed vibrant red.

“Now,” L said. “The final part, little Kira, to make our deal whole. Do you accept?”

“Yes,” Light said. He had never meant a word as much as this. “I accept.”

“Then I will take you,” L smiled and placed his hand flat to Light’s chest. As he spoke, the pleasant warmth became hotter – a coal grabbed straight from the fire. "But you must know, there is no way to put a human back together the same way twice. My little Kira, you will be a different creature when you breathe again.”

Light screamed. L’s hand melted flesh and bone, blood boiling, as he penetrated through Light’s chest and wrapped his grip around his heart. A great keening sound strung out until his ribs snapped under the massive pressure of L squeezing him. Light was sand; then glass; and then pure liquid power all held in L’s palm. Tears rolled over Light’s cheeks and laughter shook his being. _This_ was his perfection. He grabbed L by his tall red horns and yanked the demon down into a kiss. L moaned and bucked his hips against Light’s. Licking teeth and tongue, Light tasted the despair and anguish L lived on; he tasted his own ascension.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Light wept as the room around them faded – the only sensation remaining the solidity of the horns in his hand and the lips on his mouth.

“I always take care of what’s mine,” L said and kissed Light on his cheek. “Go finish what hell you started, kitten.”

…

Four days, four nights, passed without suspicion. A phone call never came from any friends of Light’s, nor did the college ask after him. Her father said it was considered normal, maybe, for a twenty-three-year-old man to take a break. Sayu listened but any information slid off her understanding. Rather than process information, her mind rehashed the brilliant splash of red blood from her brother’s wounds, his keening wails, and the inert limp of his dead body. In such morbid repose, he looked just like a run-over fox – a predatory creature turned to a vulnerable little animal.

She woke on the fifth night to noises downstairs. These were skittering sounds, and at first, Sayu remained still. Maybe her father, mother, might go down and check things out. But no other footsteps but the dancing ones below sounded. With heavy feet, she left her bed and padded down to where, in the kitchen, something opened the fridge.

Pink and crimson trails spilled out over the tile floor as Sayu stepped through the entry way. On the kitchen floor was strewn sparkling fresh cuts of meat – red, all of it the most gruesome red – and the pile grew larger leading to a pair of well-manicured hands. Their long, elegant fingers ripped into the cuts of raw beef, smeared with carnal juices and feeding into a mouth just like her brother’s. In and out, heaving breathing filled the kitchen’s empty space until, fear shocking her entire system, the flat splat of Sayu’s pissing herself caught the intruder’s attention.

Meat and fat still caught in his teeth, Light smiled at his sister. For a moment, her eyes fought the image – all his colors too perfect, too clear and crisp, to be real – and when they accepted, it was with horror. He said nothing, only stood and let the beef from his grasp. Always tall, now his presence was a tower and Sayu stood in the shadow. In that dark kitchen, Light's brown eyes flashed a low, cruel crimson. She stepped backward, careful not to slip on the urine puddle, and covered her mouth. If she screamed, what would he do? There was no telling with demons.

Light slurped the last bits of his meal away. He walked past her, patting her shoulder with one gore streaked hand, and left a pink print on her nightgown. She watched him and his easy gait swing around the bannister, up the stairs and to his old room. Her heart thumped at the same pace as his footsteps.

Sayu cleaned the kitchen. At first, she tried to swallow her sobs but the pungent smell of meat left out to rot drove tears from her anyway. By the time she finished, sun peered through the curtains. Stumbling upstairs, she looked at the dark shoe prints that led to her brother’s room. Its door was closed for the first time in four days.

She didn’t open it. Instead, Sayu walked to her own room and passed out in bed. The last thing she heard was vague laughter through the walls. _Two voices_ , she thought. _There’s two voices in Light’s room_.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think in da comments and also if ya got any questions! and if ya like this, maybe check out my tumblr @translightyagami ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


End file.
